Directions to Hades
by Rosenthale The White Rose
Summary: Some of the gods get accused of trying to otherthrow Zeus and must now live in the mortal world in the future with the god that set them up.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) This is my first fic here so I'd really appreciate it if you reviews after reading this!!! Anyway, on with the story!!!

Hermes rushed here and there waking up all the gods and goddesses. Why couldn't they find another, quicker, less exhausting way to get word to the gods about what was going on?! Something frightful had happened. Someone had tried to overthrow the "great god" Zeus last night and had succeeded. The bad thing? He had escaped with a little help from a foolish nymph girl. Now he was looking the dirty little criminals.

"Come awake! Aphrodite! Poseidon! Hestia! Demeter! Everyone!" Hermes yelled rushing from place to place on his winged sandals.

Apollo hadn't even awoken yet! And their King was telling them to get up for the day. Or if Apollo and Helios were still stuck in the meeting that was being called, they were being called to get up for the _night_.

Everyone appeared yawning and rubbing they're sleepy eyes. Everyone sat in their thrones and awaited the news. The last time this had happened was when Prometheus brought the gift of light to the mortals.

"Everyone shake the sleep from your eyes and hear me!" Zeus' thundering voice commanded. Everyone directed their attention to the King of the Gods.

Ares was wearing a smirk on his handsome face. Hera was also. Oh well like mother like son.

Aphrodite slumped in her throne barely able to keep her eyes open. Hephaestus, was almost snoring, Athena rubbed her head ignoring the curlers in her hair and her owl looked like it was about to drop dead, etc.

"As everyone knows, someone has tried to overthrow me." Zeus continued.

At this all the gods murmured to their neighbors, the sleep forgotten at the moment. Who would try to overthrow Zeus? Not that they wouldn't mind a new king but still!

"Now, my lovely wife, Hera, has given me the names of some people whom she had caught conspiring against me. But she didn't make it known to me because she didn't think anyone would oppose my greatness." Zeus then glanced to Hera who put on a phony smile when he looked at her.

"Ever think that she did it herself?" Aphrodite whispered to Hecate, who was standing right beside her. Hecate laughed quietly.

"Ah-ha!" Zeus exclaimed pointing to the dark goddess.

Hecate started. What did she do? She looked around at everyone who was now staring at her." What? What did I do?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

"I knew you were one of the culprits!" The weather god accused.

Hecate's face turned from surprise to confusion. A very _'my gods he IS stupid!'_ look.

"Why would Hecate do it?" Aphrodite asked standing up in defense of her friend.

Zeus heaved a deep sigh. "This saddens me Aphrodite. I didn't think you had conspired against me too."

Aphrodite was, for once, at a loss of words. How could he be accusing her?! She looked to her right where Ares, god of war, sat. His smirk widened and he winked at her.

'I bet HE had something to do with this' she thought to herself.

Apollo, seeing his best friend being pointed at and wrongly accused by his father, sprang up from his throne "You are greatly wrong, Father! Can you not see the culprit is right under your nose?!"

"Right you are my son." When these words came from his father's mouth Apollo felt relieved. "I can't believe you've been against me this whole time Apollo."

Apollo tried to form words but couldn't! "But he… and she… I didn't" Was all he could say.

Artemis couldn't believe this of her father! She was his favorite, so maybe he'd listen to her. But before she could utter one syllable Zeus held up his hand.

He shook his head sadly and sighed "you who have been so loyal to me Artemis. Or so I have thought! All of you have disappointed me! Hecate, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis" He summoned the accused to the middle of the room where he was about to sentence them to something. What, they knew not.

All the gods murmured amongst themselves shocked at who the "criminals" were. But they all got a feeling that something was wrong. Ares and Hera didn't seem so shocked about this.

"From this day on, you will spend your time among the mortals we rule. This time will only be a memory; I am sending you to the future. Ares is going to guard each and every one of you. When you have proven your loyalty to me, he will send you back to us where you will receive no further trouble." At this sentence, there were gasps to be heard and the sound of Hestia fainting.

Aphrodite's face turned from one of confusion to one of near excitement but she tried to hide it as best she could.

"Good-bye." With that they felt the ground fall out from under them and they went plummeting down faster and faster.

"This is kind of fun!" Aphrodite laughed.

Apollo, Artemis, and Hecate smiled and gave a tiny laugh but that was short lived when they landed.

Hecate landed straight down in the dirt, Apollo across her back, Aphrodite across Apollo's, and Artemis's across Aphrodite's.

"MY GODS! You all weigh a ton! Get off of me!" Hecate screamed, irritated that she was at the bottom. She finally tried to push herself up to get them off. And it worked. "You know, I am not you're cushion!" She said rolling her eyes.

Aphrodite rolled hers "like we could help it." She sighed rubbing her back glaring at Artemis.

"It took me less then one mortal second to get here, and it took you ten mortal minutes. Yall are pathetic." They heard a familiar voice say. Aphrodite looked up to see Ares looking down at her sneering.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have had to wait had you and your filthy, scheming mother done this to us!" Aphrodite said standing up and giving Ares a hard push, sending him into the dirt she then spit on him and glared angrily.

Ares stood up to face his enemy "Remember, I'm your ticket out of here so you might want to be nice to me!" Ares growled trying to intimidate the goddess before him. But she didn't move, not even to blink she just stood there glaring at him. The war god then took out a scroll from his vest and opened it letting the paper roll onto the ground and past the four other deities.

"That better just be to make it look important!" Apollo growled.

Their guardian chose to ignore this comment and instead began to read the rules "Rule one, no powers unless you have my permission. Rule two…"

They were all happy to know that the length was just to make it important and that there were a total of ten rules. Ares then rolled the scroll back up and motioned for them to follow him.

They stopped in front of a neat looking white house with only one story. There were three stairs and a ramp going up to a cement porch with a swing and a pot of flowers in a corinthian style vase. The door had a small peephole but that was it as a means of looking out. There were gold numbers not familiar to them that looked like 609.

"What are those figures?" Artemis asked curiously.

"To us they'd be VIOIX." Ares said reading from the scroll.

He opened the door and waited for Apollo to step in, but Apollo was waiting for him to step in so that he could see what his enemy was doing at all times.

"No, no, no. I insist, ladies first." Ares smirked receiving a growl from the sun god.

Hecate stepped past "accidently" stepping on the war god's foot. When Apollo, Hecate, and Artemis got through the door closed behind them. They grew silent. The only thing to be heard was a light slapping noise and then came the voice of Aphrodite: "You little perverted son of a " There was a punching noise and the sound of someone hitting the ground hard followed by footsteps. The door opened and in walked Aphrodite with a smile on her face. They all looked past her to see Ares spread out on the ground rubbing his jaw.

"Whoooooaaaa!!! I don't even wanna know _what_ he did!" Artemis stated with her eyes wide.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"At least someone hit him. I'm just so sorry that it wasn't me!" Hecate said through laughter.

They all tried to hide their laughter when Ares came in glaring at each and every one of them. "Well, maggots, welcome to your new home." Ares growled flicking a switch. They all grew amazed at the sudden light.

(A/N) The first chapter probably sucked but when it gets more into the story then it'll get more interesting! REVIEW!!!

Rosenthale The White Rose


	2. Shocks, Flashing, and Dirty Rotten Cheat...

(A/N) Ok! Here is the second chapter! In this one they start their new school. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!

RECAP: _They all tried to hide their laughter when Ares came in glaring at each and every one of them. "Well, maggots, welcome to your new home." Ares growled flicking a switch. They all grew amazed at the sudden light._

_

* * *

_

They looked around the room that they were standing in. It wasn't excellent but it was still nice. The hardwood floor was waxed and shining and it ended to their left when it led into a kitchen. On their right it ended at a red carpeted area where to the farther end was a big black box with a grey blank black screen (AKA Television) sitting on a table and on the opposite end was a big royal blue couch that curved around a small coffee table. A window was behind the couch looking out onto the street and the night sky. There were plants on either side green and thriving. No doubt having a spell on them to.

Apollo walked over and sat on the couch and gave a deep sigh. "It's not so bad down here." He said putting his hands behind his head and setting his feet up on the coffee table.

"What in the name of Tartarus is that thing?" Hecate asked pointing to the big black box.

"It's what mortals call television. Watch this…" he replied taking a small black rectangular object with buttons dotting it (AKA remote) from his pocket. It was then that they noticed his clothes. He was wearing baggy black pants with a white wife beater on and a black jacket with two red initials on both sides and some characters in the back spelling out words with a lion below the words.

Their attention was redirected to the television there a picture appeared. But the picture was moving!

"And you can change the picture too." Ares said pressing a button. They watched the picture change again and again until they ended up on a channel with music playing and a scene to match the words.

The war god pressed another button and the pictures disappeared as quickly as they appeared. "Moving on." He said without hesitation.

"They followed him into the other part with the tile floor. There was a counter coming from the middle of another counter that circled three quarters of the room with a stove, microwave, and a sink. There were cabinets above the counter and to their right was a very tiny counter that was just big enough to set plates on. The counter looked out of a huge window with no glass that looked out into the room they were just in.

"What's this place?" Artemis asked shyly.

"It's where mortals cook food nowadays." Ares replied slightly annoyed.

"Oh! So this is going to be where the servants will cook right?" Apollo asked hoping that the answer was a yes. No such luck.

"What servants?" Ares said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Hecate's mouth fell open "you're not serious!"

The only reply was a laugh from the guardian.

This is NO fair!!! Hecate, Artemis, and Apollo thought at the same time.

"It might be fun." Aphrodite suggested shrugging. She received only blank looks. "Oh come on!" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Have you ever tasted my cooking Aphrodite?!" Hecate screamed waving her arms in the air frantically.

"Yeah! _HAVE_ you ever tasted her cooking?" Apollo asked.

Hecate glared at him with her black eyes. "What's wrong with my cooking mister?!"

"You could wipe out a country of gorgons with it!" Apollo replied frantically.

The witch goddess growled as a dark blue glow formed around her right hand. "Remember, no magic without my permission." Ares interrupted drawing the blue glow into his own hand.

"Not even a tiny smite?" Hecate asked with puppy dog eyes. Ares shook his head.

"Follow me." He said motioning to them.

He led them out of the door to the den and into a place with a long corridor stretching very far with doors on either side of it. "This is Hecate's room, Apollo's room, Artemis's room, Aphrodite's room…" he opened each door as he said the residents name that wold be living there. "And here, is the most forbidden room of the house! My room!" He smiled. "That's the bathroom over there and it's the _only_ bathroom so I suggest you all hurry up in the morning. Especially little miss love over there with all the make-up she uses."

The love goddess gave a confused look "I don't wear any make-up dumb ass! And I sure as hell take less time then you in the bathroom."

"Oh _I_ know that but the mortals tend to think of us otherwise. On your dressers you will all find an account of every story you have ever been in. Don't kill me when you see how we're thought of. And Aphrodite, don't get any ideas."

"Can we leave now?" Apollo asked drowsily.

"We have to finish this tour so that we won't get lost." Artemis piped up.

"Get lost where? In the bathroom?" Hecate laughed.

"Well, let's just finished the damn tour!" Artemis yelled. Artemis was kind and gentle but could still get very angry sometimes. She could also get very annoying when it came to animal rights and some other topics.

"We only have one more room and, next to mine, it's the coolest." Ares announced smiling wickedly. He then placed his hand on the wall and whispered an incantation. The wall swirled for a minute then showed a doorway, which he stepped through without hesitation.

"He could have a Celestian Axe in there at the ready, ready to kill us." Apollo whispered as if the walls could hear themselves.

Aphrodite was the first to step in. Apollo quickly followed in case Ares tried anything like what he did at the door. But then again, if he did, then Aphrodite would most likely castrate him. Or worse.

His faithful twin sister and then the witch goddess followed him. What they looked at was a huge pure steel room that seemed to stretch to the heavens. "You can spar in hear, cast spells, or you can even set up a simulation that puts you in one of those moving picture things called shows."

"I thought we couldn't cast spells without your permission or fight at all." Aphrodite said more of a question then statement.

"There are some things of my own which I added that no one knows about. Not even Father. So keep it that way!" Ares solemnly said. "Anyway, we're starting school tomorrow so we better get to sleep."

"By we you mean Apollo right?" Hecate asked curiously since Ares had looked at ALL of them when he said this.

"Nope. _Everyone._" He smirked. "Remember, this is a new day and age. Girls _and _boys go to school together. Now leave or I'll tell Father that you all tried to burn down the whole world to get back at him."

They all sighed and rolled their eyes. "But we can't even read their characters." Artemis worriedly mused.

"Here." Ares said handing them a card with their alphabet then the mortal alphabet.

Aphrodite stepped behind Ares to look at his jacket then the card. "Lêon High Football Team." She read slowly.

"Yes, Lêon High is the name of our school. And football is a very fun sport actually. You get to pound a lot of people into the dust." Ares smiled proudly.

"How the Tartarus can you be on a team when you haven't even went out for it yet?" Hecate asked suspiciously.

"You learn to plan ahead in cases such as these. Mother made _sure_ I was on the team. I'm what they call, the quarterback. It's too hard to explain now go to bed. Or _else_!" Ares growled at them they finally went out and into their separate rooms.

Ares smirked _the idiots don't stand a chance here on earth. _He gave a small chuckle. He had to be the hottest god there ever was! All the goddesses on Olympus were practically tearing at his clothes. Artemis had even had a slight crush on him at one time! But who couldn't with his tan skin and his raven black hair with a red streak. His eyes were a dark green that pierced through the very souls of his enemies. He walked to his room and opened his door quietly. He was sexy, he was hot, he was brave, he was courageous, and_ nothing_ scared him! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" he jumped and screamed at the sight in his room. A pink haired girl with two blonde streaks in her hair sat on his bed smiling broadly. She had only a towel wrapped around her. Her eyes were caked in orange eye shadow and her lips her hidden beneath coats and coats of hot pink lipstick.

Ares was so shocked that he threw himself against Aphrodite's door by accident. The goddess of love opened the door quickly and glanced down at him. He was now lying flat on the ground at her feet. Her baby blue eyes flashed with anger. Then she looked at what he was looking at. "By Zeus!" She jumped! "Ares we haven't even been here for one night and you're already bringing hookers and sluts in the house!"

Ares cast his piercing green eyes up at Love's piercing baby blue eyes. He growled and got to his feet. He walked into his room and shut the door.

"Eos!" Ares said trying to sound happy that his girlfriend was there but was still recovering from shock. "Eos! What are you doing here?"

The goddess got up and walked over to him. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She pouted wrapping her arms around Ares' neck. Her touch sent shivers through his body. Not loving or happy shivers. Scary and freaky shivers. "Of course I am." He disengaged her hands from around his neck.

"But don't you have work to do? I mean, what is the day without the dawn?" He asked nervously. In truth he _hated_ Eos. The only thing he liked her for was for his own wants. And he knew when he was away she would get some other god to take his place.

"Helios says he'll look after it. I couldn't leave you here with that hateful slut, Aphrodite." Eos said with her high pitched annoying voice.

"How long are you staying here?" Ares feared the answer.

"Till you come back to Olympus. Hera already made arrangements for me to be the Head Cheerleader so you get to see me every day!" Eos said hugging him tightly.

Those fearful words rang in Ares' head _"every day!" _He gulped loudly. "_Every_ day?"

"Every day!" He almost fainted as these words came out of her mouth. "Come! You've had a hard day. I can make it better for you." Eos slyly said.

THE NEXT DAY… 

Aphrodite rubbed her eyes as she walked into the den where the others already were. She had some clothes in her closet but only skirts that went up to her ass. What did Hera take her for?! So she snuck into Ares' room where he was now asleep with his limbs entangled with Eos'.She noticed that every now and then he'd try to release himself from her grip but that only made the dawn goddess hug him closer to her. The love goddess almost threw up. She began to dig through Ares' closet and found a pair of black baggy pants. They'd be fine with a belt. She took them and quickly ran out shutting the door quietly. But not before breaking a rule first. She cast a togetherness charm on them. Meaning they would be glued together until she released them. She snickered quietly to herself. She knew Ares hated that girl. All the more reason to cast the charm.

She came out into the den several minutes later with the black pants on, held up with a black rhinestone studded belt she'd found in her closet, a black tank top on with a neon blue Chinese symbol on it, and with black, knee length boots hidden under the pants. The top went a little above her belly button. The look made her look right in a way. But she didn't care what it looked like! The panted were comfortable where as the skirts in her closet only allowed her to walk an inch at a time. The shirts however, she liked. They looked great _and _they were comfortable and so were the boots she found.

Apollo waved to her from on the couch. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans on. It seemed to make his angelic look stand out a lot.

Artemis was flipping these small flat things in a pan on the stove. "Good morning! I'm making these things called pancakes. I found them in the cabinet! They looked so good so I just followed the directions and tried the first one and it was delicious! Want one?" She asked smiling at this newfound thing.

Love gave a nod of her head. "Why can't _I_ try to make them?! I could learn!" Hecate was sitting at the counter watching Artemis happily flipping the pancakes. She was propped up on her elbow with her head leaning on her hand.

"That's what you said when Hestia tried to teach you how to make baklava! And you almost burned down the whole mountain!" Apollo threw his hands up in the air turning off the television and walking into the kitchen where the rest of his friends were. They all laughed remembering when they were eight years old. Aphrodite wouldn't remember. She wasn't there. She was born from the sea. But when she was born she was but ten years old. Not fully-grown like the myths said about her. Now she was fifteen and getting along swimmingly with almost everyone. Excepts for most of the goddesses that cursed her for her golden locks that shone like the sun with the two baby blue streaks and the absolutely piercing baby blue eyes. Let's face it, she was beautiful! All of the gods and mortals wanted her! Aphrodite didn't seem to care though. All she wanted to do was play tricks on everyone when she got there. That's how she met Artemis and Apollo. They went around playing tricks on Zeus, Hera, Athena, and even the dark lord, Hades! Then Artemis introduced her friend, Hecate!

Their thoughts were interrupted just when Artemis was stacking three pancakes onto a plate by a masculine scream of "PHIIIIIIILLLLLOOOOSSS!!!!" Everyone knew whom the voice called. Philos was Aphrodite's last name and Ares had never called her any other name besides bitch or harlot or Philos.

They all looked at each other smiling. "What did you do?" Apollo asked laughing.

"I put a togetherness charm on Ares and Eos. So now they're stuck together until I release them!" At this they howled with laughter. They knew what position they were probably stuck in.

Then Artemis stopped laughing. "Eos is here?" She asked donning a confused look.

"Yes hehe. She surprised Ares last night. Bloody bastard threw himself against my door!" Aphrodite said trying to control her laughter.

They all paused when they heard Eos' shrill voice calmly tell Ares "Why do you want to move? Don't you like this?" They all broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter again.

Apollo paused for a second then yelled to Ares "Yeah Ares, don't you like it?! HAHA!!!"

"PHILOS! Get in here right now!" Ares screamed back.

"Say the magic words!" Aphrodite sweetly replied.

"PLEASE!"

"The _other _magic words!"

There came a low mumbling sound like he was just talking in a normal tone.

"What?"

The mumbling came a little louder. Aphrodite leaned out the glassless window and cupped her hand over her hear. "Still couldn't hear ya!"

"Aphrodite is the smartest, prettiest…" then there came another word only lower so that they couldn't hear it followed by the sound of Eos slapping Ares "I thought you said I was sexiest!" Eos whined.

At this the four friends in the kitchen laughed even harder. Hecate fell off of her chair and onto the floor holding her sides. Aphrodite was bent over holding on to the counter beneath the empty window.

"Those… weren't… the magic… words!" She said in between howls and fits of laughter.

"Love conquers all!" He answered frantically.

Aphrodite then appeared at his door smiling. "You could've said that and skipped all the 'Aphrodite is the most smartest, prettiest, and whatever else you said' crap." She said in an overly sweet voice.

"Those are**_ my_** pants!" Ares growled glancing at Aphrodite's waist. They did actually look pretty good on her but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

"Here's a deal. I'll let you go, if you let me keep the pants." Aphrodite offered holding her hand out to him.

Ares looked at her suspiciously for a minute. Surveying her look and making sure this was not a trick. "Deal!" He said firmly. Aphrodite shook his finger since that was mainly the only part of his hand he could move and she said a reverse incantation. "There."

"YES!" Ares screamed and jumped up letting the covers fall. Aphrodite went wide-eyed and her mouth dropped unable to form words.

"I'm going to go back to the kitchen now." She said as if in a trance stiffly walking out of the room and back into the kitchen.

Hecate waved a hand in front of her face snapping the goddess out of her trance. "Yes?" Aphrodite asked.

"What happened? That must've been so gross that you saw him and Eos entangled like that!" Apollo cringed trying to get the image he had imagined out of his mind.

"Believe me. I saw more then I wanted to see." Aphrodite said this as if she'd seen the Furies cut her string to send her soul to the Underworld.

Ares walked in a minute later wearing the same jacket, black pants, and a red T-shirt. The others were stifling their laughter as they ate the delicious breakfast Artemis had prepared. Aphrodite saw him and sat up stone still.

"Like something you saw Philos?" Ares smirked with a syrupy voice.

One disadvantage of having fair skin was that it was easier for everyone to pick up on you blushing. Apollo eyed this suspiciously. What _exactly_ did Ares _do_?

Eos then came out. You could tell she'd been in Aphrodite's room. How? The skirt that looked like a very thin scarf wrapped around her thighs gave it away. She was wearing stiletto heels. The only part of her body that was fully covered was her head with her hair! She wore a strapless pink top that revealed many things that she had gotten from her own closet.

"_Slut_!" Hecate coughed out.

"Good morning everyone!" She said taking hold of Ares' arm.

"We need to be getting to school." Ares said annoyed he picked up a bag thing with several compartments of it that was black and had _Ares_ embroidered in red. "Pick up the one with your name." He said before walking out the door. They all went over to get theirs. Aphrodite's was baby blue with Aphrodite written in gold to match her hair and streak color. Apollo's was white with Apollo written in gold. Artemis' was green with her name written in brown, and Hecate's was black with _Hecate _written in dark blue.

The bags were all empty except for parchment, writing utensils, and some other things that were appropriate for school.

LêON HIGH SCHOOL… 

The deities followed Ares to a very tall brick building that had stone steps leading up to these huge double doors and windows dotting the place here and there. Friends, couples, and some people that were alone were littering the lawn talking, skateboarding, doing homework, making out, etc.

There was a skinny woman in her early forties standing erect on the lawn. Rectangular glasses were perched on her nose giving a glimpse of the emotionless brown eyes that graced her face. The woman's brown hair was tied back in a tight bun. Not one strand out of place. She wore a business suit with a red coat and a red skirt that went down to her knees. She stood there emotionless.

When she saw the six teens walking across the lawn she sneered. They looked like wretches! They did have the most beautiful faces that ever graced anything but the way they were dressed simply was not acceptable. Oh well, the policy was for the kids to express themselves wasn't it?

"Ms. Bent." Ares said saluting her nonchalantly.

"Ah, you have come at last. Are these the five children your father said would be attending?" Ms. Bent asked turning her nose up.

"Yes. This is Artemis, Aphrodite, Hecate, Apollo, and…" he gulped "Eos".

"What… lovely names." Ms. Bent said unsure. "Very well then. Your schedules are right hear take the one with your name on it and pass the others along." She said taking out six slips of paper and handing them to Artemis. Instead of going straight to sleep like they were supposed to the four exiles memorized the whole mortal alphabet so they wouldn't have much trouble.

Aphrodite seemed distracted by something she was looking over at a couple that was making out by an old tree. She then tore herself away and walked over. "Excuse me." She said tapping the girl on the shoulder.

The girl turned around annoyed. "What do you want?!" She asked rolling her eyes. The guy leaned against the tree surveying the new girl up and down. He cocked an eyebrow at her and winked but all he received was a disgusted "Yuk!" from the girl.

"Look, if you have nothing to say, get lost!" The girl said getting jealous by the second at the looks her boyfriend was giving her.

"Did you know he's cheating on you with four other women?" Aphrodite stated. More then a fact then a question.

The girl looked shocked and the boy began to look pretty nervous casting glances around him. "With who if you know so much!" The girl snapped.

"Megan Canan, Emily Ammar, Ashley Wallace, and Lucy Haren." Aphrodite stated.

"That's impossible, they're my best friends." The girl replied shaking her head.

"How can you be so sure? He's been doing more then making out with them." Aphrodite cast her eyes on the boy who was now breaking into a sweat.

"You're lying." He said taking his girlfriend by the shoulders and leading her away. Aphrodite seemed to concentrate intensely on the boy's backpack. Everyone looked, as smoke appeared from his backpack then it split open like it was cut with a knife. Folders fell out and hundreds of letters. The girl looked at the letters all with either her best friends' names on them or his name on them. The ones with his name were written in her best friends' hand. And the ones with their names on them were written in_ his_ hand. He blushed deeply as the girl picked up the letters and read them. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"I can't believe this David! I can't believe you would do something like that to me!" She then covered her face in her hands and ran into the building.

Aphrodite looked on. It was always sad when realization hit someone that the person they were in love with didn't return it. But the heart would mend itself in time. The girl had no idea that Love was literally on her side and that the man she was supposed to be with waited for her when she turned precisely 22 years 10 days and 13 hours old.

She sighed and then she felt two strong arms encircle her. "What the hecate do you think you're doing?!" Ares yelled furiously. Aphrodite just glared at him.

"We're not allowed to let _anyone_ know what we are and you're just going ahead and breaking the rules. You've already broken two today you little harlot!" He shook her gently yet fiercely.

Aphrodite glared at him then growled. In less then a second Ares was bent over on the ground trying for air. Love had just kneed him where it hurt the most.

Note to self, love is out to get me…

* * *

(A/N) LOL! Ok, not much school action in that chapter but there will be in the next one. I've had a lot more time to write now b/c my calendar is completely blank which isn't necessarily good but isn't necessarily bad! Anyway, I'm going to explain the streaks in the hair. It's something I made up while writing the sequel to this story (this is kind of the prequel to it). Anyway…

Goddesses- One streak on each side of their hair. Ex. Aphrodite- Blonde with two baby blue streaks Artemis- Brown with two forest green streaks Hecate- Black with two dark blue streaks Eos- Pink with two blonde streaks

Gods- One streak only. Ex. Ares- Black hair with one red streak Apollo- Blonde with one white streak

Demi Gods/Goddesses- Both Demi gods and goddesses have only one streak. There are no demi-gods in this story so there fore there are no examples. All the demi-gods/goddesses are in the sequel

Mortals- Mortals have… NO STREAKS! Big surprise! Unless of course they dye or highlight it. I shouldn't have to put examples for this one.

REVIEWERS: 

ElvenVixen- Hey! Thank you for the compliment and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!

wordartist- Hey Cindy! Guess who the four girls the boy was cheating with are in real life! And, the gods and goddesses do cuss in this story LOL!

Me Acorn and Sometimes Banana- I think this chapter may have changed your mind on the way I had them true to their personalities yet modernized. I hope not though. I'm sorry I didn't put your favorite gods in here! The gods in here are actually based on my friends! But thank you for the wonderful compliment!

fiddler jones- Thank you very much for telling me that. I'm VERY rusty on Roman numerals but I just went with what came to my mind. So I'm sorry for any other mistakes I made!

Rosenthale the White Rose


	3. Give My Pants Back!

(A/N) Ok, I haven't updated in a while! But I'm back now! This chapter might suck, but I have a lot of plans for the future, including two projects that the unfortunate gods have to go through! Maybe even some weird dreams! Anyway, here is le third chapter!

* * *

First block went on for the young immortals as if they had been there the whole time. Aphrodite and Hecate in World History took an interest in the book that their teacher was reading from, the Ultimate Book of Horrific Torture Through the Ages. Hecate taking down notes to keep for further reference. Artemis had a horrifying experience in carpentry. Watching all of those trees get shredded to pieces to make lame decorations was terrifying! She had to conjure up a pillow out of thin air and hug it tightly to her body as the little wood shavings piled on to the floor from the horrible sounding machines! She began to cry, she could hear it screaming, she wished Apollo were there.

Apollo was having a marvelous time however. He was in art at the moment and was sketching fiercely with his pencil, everyone marveling at his skill and accuracy of drawing his twin sister sitting in a lovely garden of ferns and wildflowers with a stag right behind her, leaning his long neck over the goddess's shoulder in protection. Ares was trying his hand at basketball and wasn't doing too badly at it. He could see Eos in the right hand corner, behind the bleachers, arguing with the gym teacher about how fake nails did not deserve to be broken so quickly and that she'd sue her if she broke one.

LUNCH…

"What do yall think of your classes so far?" Hecate asked Apollo, Artemis, and Aphrodite at lunch time.

"They're all right, I guess." Apollo replied poking at the thing on his tray, looking for signs of life.

"Horrible! Those poor trees!" Artemis shivered at the recollection.

"Don't ask! This girl in my Algebra 2 class was talking about sleeping with her cousin! And there's this annoying boy who won't leave me alone! HE WON'T SHUT UP!" Aphrodite exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"I know! I'll go up to the school board and tell them to use fake trees! That'll help so many organisms in need!" Artemis shouted holding her spork up above her head as if it was a brazier.

"Have yall read th…" "AAAAAA!" The three goddesses (and half of the cafeteria) looked to Apollo to see what fate had bestowed upon him. "I swear! Th-that thing just moved!" he exclaimed hugging his knees to his chest. Everyone sighed and began to complain about the unwelcome disturbance as they went back to their "meals."

"Apollo, the stuff isn't alive." Drawled Hecate, annoyed with the god of brilliance.

"I know what I saw! It moved, just like that time Hecate tried to cook bacon…" Hecate flared at Apollo, angrily. "I need more minions then those annoying little cackling frights they call harpies!"

"So you were going to make minions out of bacon?" Aphrodite asked looking at her friend as if she had just grown a fourth head.

"ANYWAY!" Hecate boomed silencing the deities. "Have yall read the myths mortals made up about us?"

"Not yet. I haven't had much time to." Artemis replied solemnly.

"Me neither." Aphrodite shrugged.

"I actually was so tired that I completely forgot about them." Apollo shrugged his shoulders then assumed his position of poking the grey blob before him as the bell shrilly rang in their ears. "Alright then, see you all after school!" With that they all sprang up to go their separate ways.

AFTER SCHOOL…

"Home Economics is pure evil!" Aphrodite shivered on her way home. Zeus didn't want to risk them being exposed more then they had to so he forced them to walk home but it was only three blocks away from Lêon High School.

"It's only evil because you're in it!" Ares retorted glaring back at the young goddess.

"I find it very fun actually." Hecate stroked her chin, picturing the fire Ares had almost started when he was trying to impress a group of girls that were watching him with flirtatious eyes.

Aphrodite began to laugh remembering what had happened. Ares could create fire in his right hand and would often try to impress mortal girls with this advantage. Of course, what he told the girls in this time, they did not know.

"Cut it out!" Ares growled in frustration ready to kill somebody. But he'd have to live without carnage for as long as they were here, damn it.

The two goddesses fell behind by a few steps biting their lips to keep from laughing but in the end the pressure was just too much and they let their laughter ring across the city as they fell onto the pavement howling with laughter, clutching their aching sides. Ares stopped and grimace, causing everyone else to come to a halt.

"Will you two be quiet?!" He yelled angrily. He smiled though as a plan formulated in his mind. He quietly walked up to them all the time smirking. "Alright, I guess you won't be needing THESE anymore." With that Ares pulled the pants that Aphrodite was wearing off of her body and began to run away with them, leaving Love in great shock and humiliation.

"That little! GET YOUR DOOMED ASS BACK HERE!" Aphrodite screamed tearing off after the war-dog, all the time trying to cover her revealed legs and underwear.

"Holy mother of Gaia!" Artemis gasped in shock.

"He is so dead!" Hecate smiled evilly from her now sitting position on the pavement.

"Sexy legs." Apollo speculated rubbing his chin, receiving evil glares and slaps from the two goddesses with him.

"Hey, where's Eos?" Hecate asked in curiosity looking round for the ditzy dawn goddess.

"Ares said something about cheerleading practice." Artemis replied picking up Aphrodite's disposed books and back pack.

MEANWHILE…

_"You little bastard!__ Give me my pants back!" _Aphrodite tore down the street not caring who saw her, her goal was set on beating the crap out of the little son of a mortal when she caught up to him!

She was startled though when a car screeched to a halt right in front of her as she ran across a road.

"What the hell do you think you're…. WHOA! How much do you want for a night?!" A man slyly asked poking his head out from the window of the vehicle.

Aphrodite turned red in indignation and humiliation before running back onto the course of her goal. Damn! She wanted to smite the little whelp who had just said that to her just now but then again, aim for the cause not the effect.

People looked at her, women with discuss, children with shock, men were looking with interest in their eyes. But she saw the small house they had been banished to in sight. And also was close enough to see Ares run straight into the house and slam the door shut which angered her even more. He was the only one with a key!

She soon ran to the porch and twisted the knob over and over to get it to give way and let her in. People on the sidewalk looked at her weirdly and there were a few cat calls from the perverted boys that were looking at her and giving hints to her.

"Ares! Open the door now!" She demanded, anger growing with every moment. Half of his face appeared through the glass in the door, she could tell he was smirking; he even stuck his tongue out at her! "Open the friggin' door NOW!" She screamed. Trying in vain to hide herself, her baby blue eyes frantic like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Say please!" She heard his mocking voice through the wood.

She scoffed and put her hands on her hips, leaning against the door frame "You mean beg you, and that's not going to happen."

"Then stay out there!" Ares retorted before walking away nonchalantly. Aphrodite banged on the door furiously before an idea clicked in her head.

She turned around to all the men that were before the house, staring at her. "Go to Tartarus!" She yelled furiously before running to the side of the house, she climbed over the little wooden gate that led into the backyard.

Love looked at the house in front of her. There were three windows. She looked in the first one and saw Ares' room, the bed right beneath it. She was NOT about to take any chances with that! The second one looked into Artemis' room, which was painted a forest green color with many plants around it, giving it a forest like feel. It would do. She pushed on the window, tried to lift it up, even tried to put it down. "Damn it!" She yelled when she realized it was locked.

Aphrodite looked down to the third window, which was near the base of the house and was slightly cracked. She smiled coyly to herself and peeked in. It was very dark in it except for the sunlight that poured through the crack and lit the room up enough so she could see an empty grey room with a cold concrete floor. Oh well…

The goddess pushed the window and tried to squeeze through the small space it created. She groaned as she tried her best to get through. Finally though, she got all the way through and fell straight onto the hard, cold, concrete floor.

"Ow…" she said in pain (not really enthusiastically though). She sat up rubbing her aching head, waiting for the room to stop spinning. She slowly got to her feet and quickly reached for the wall as she stumbled in dizziness. Once there was only one room again, she made her way to the wooden staircase in front of her and reached for the door knob and pushed the door open, revealing the hallway in which their rooms were. She slowly walked to the den area with the big black box thing and spotted Ares flipping though the channels.

"I was wondering when you were going to use your powers, now I can write that down." He replied laughing at the goddess's disheveled hair and wild eyes.

"I didn't use my powers smart ass! I came through the window!" she replied. One side of her red lips twitching in frustration.

"Here." War said throwing the pants to the goddess, she got them on right as Hecate, Artemis, and Apollo burst through the door.

"I outta castrate you!" Aphrodite snarled at the god of war.

"Is that _all_ you want to do, goddess?" Ares raised one eyebrow and smirked. But the smirk was quickly wiped off when Aphrodite's fist Came and hit him squarely in the jaw, knocking him over the back of the couch.

"Way to go!" Hecate responded with her trademark, menacing smirk. But the moment was interrupted by a crash coming from the back yard. They all rushed out to see what was going on, except for Ares who walked in a very slow pace as he tried to get his head straight.

There came a shriek as Hecate saw who had just fallen from the sky… "HERMES!" She shrieked falling on the god in a swarm of kisses, glad to see one other god from Olympus, even though his hair was now filled with leafs and branches from crashing in the tree.

* * *

(A/N) This chapter sucked! I know, I'm going to go into more detail about their classes in the next few chapters. Not to mention, later on Ares' little sister comes into the picture (be patient Meghan!)

REVIEWERS:

**ElvenVixen**- Hey Le-le! I know she's yucky! Lately, I've thought of Eos as the Pansy Parkinson kind of goddess. I dunno why so don't ask! But anyway… UPDATE!!!!

**chocobo****-****master**- Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you took an interest too and I'm so glad you enjoy it!

**wordartist**- LOL! You know it! They are pretty sad! LOL! I hate it when people don't get stuff that I write so I'll try to explain it in an Author's Note or two so they can understand!

**lifesucks90**- LOL, yes Sammy, that did boost my confidence a bit. I'm sorry it took so long but between Drama and homework, it was hell trying to write! Not to mention my dad hogged the computer almost all of Christmas Break, so I couldn't update then!

**Me**** Acorn and Sometimes Banana**- I was going for making him sound hot. I'm having trouble not drooling myself! Stares in a trance at the picture of Ares she drew Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not really happy with it, but it's kind of like a set-up for what's to come!

**Asch**- Thank you so much! And I will try to update more often!

Keep reviewing!

_Rosenthale the White Rose_


End file.
